Todo por culpa de los celos
by valeriavillasmil2012
Summary: Los celos de Inuyasha, esta vez no van a terminar en una pelea con Kagome.


**Bien este es mi primer fic subido aquí, por favor sean buenos, critiquen constructivamente, con cariño por favor**

**Todo por culpa de los celos **

Todo empezó cuando estaban buscando los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama, se encontraron con Koga y su manada y como siempre nuestro hanyou favorito estaba más que hastiado de verlo.

-Mi bella Kagome! Cuanto me alegro de verla!-Dice el lobo-youkai-

-Joven Koga, también me alegro de verlo- Dice la Miko del futuro sonriendo-

-Keh!-Dice Inuyasha- apártate lobo sarnoso-

-No quiero perro rabioso-Dice Koga-

"_Ahí van de nuevo"_ piensa Kagome mientras le sale una gota de sudor de la sien."¿_Porque siempre tienen que pelear?" .pensó de nuevo la joven Miko. "Los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas"._

_-_Inuyasha- Dice Kagome, pero nuestro amado hanyou no le hizo caso-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA!- dijo ya harta Kagome-Deja en paz al joven Koga!-

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-

-Mi querido Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con una aura negra rodeándola pero con una sonrisa angelical "_Oh oh, esto va mal" _pensó Inuyasha- ¡ABAJO!-

Y el hanyou de orejitas blancas besó el piso.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué lo defiendes a él en vez de a mi Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha muy enojado-

-Porque siempre eres así de terco! Si fueras menos terco te defendería a ti!-

-JA! La señorita Kagome no te quiere!-

Eso, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo lo ería, y mucho. Imagínenlo, la persona a la que mas amas no te quiere, porque ya lo había admitido, la amaba, y mucho.

-Keh!- dice el irritado hanyou-Ella si me quiere, si no me quisiera no haría todo lo que hace por mi-

-¿Qué cosas hace ella por ti perro rabioso?-cuestionó en lobo-

-Cosas que a ti no te interesan!-dijo un enfadado Inuyasha-

"_Por Kami, ¿Es que no pueden parar de pelearse?" _Pensó Kagome harta. _"Mejor me voy con Sango y Miroku". _Camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Pero ellos también se encontraban peleando por culpa de "la mano maldita" del monje Miroku.

-Saque su mano de ahí monje pervertido!-dijo una muy enojada Sango pegándole al monje en la cabeza con su Hiraikotsu-

-Ay mi querida Sango pero no te enojes tanto conmigo!-

"_Estos dos también se pelean por todo" _Pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches. Se sentó en una roca grande por ahí cerca a ver pelear a sus amigos, ya que sabía que no se podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

"_Agh! ¿Por qué Inuyasha se pelea tanto con Koga si yo no significo nada para el? El está enamorado de la no-muerta de Kikyo. No entiendo porque no deja que se me acerque el joven Koga, si yo para el solo soy una amiga, o peor aun solo soy la que ve los fragmentos para recolectarlos. Yo amo a Inuyasha pero estoy segura de que el no siente lo mismo ni nada parecido por mi"_ Y cosas por el estilo siguió pensando la joven Miko del futuro mientras sus amigos se seguían peleando.

**OoOoOo** _Con Inuyasha y Koga_ **oOoOoO**

-Deja que Kagome se venga conmigo! Tu solo la quieres para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla!- dijo un furibundo Koga-

-Yo no solo la quiero por eso! Ella es muy importante en mi vida!- dijo Inuyasha gritando sin pensar lo que decía-

-¿A no solo la quieres por eso? Entonces solo la quieres como una amiga- En ese momento Kagome había regresado de su mundo al mundo real-

Inuyasha inconsciente de que Kagome estaba ahí soltó un:- Yo no solo la quiero como una amiga! YO LA AMO!- teniendo como consecuencia a una Kagome muy sonrojada y feliz, un Koga mas que rabioso pero a la vez asombrado, que sango y Miroku dejaran de pelear, y que Inuyasha competiera con el rojo de su ropa, y por raro que suene, el estaba ganando.

Inuyasha dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que Kagome, sango y Miroku estaban presentes casi se desmaya de lo que había dicho.

-Ka..Kagome- dijo Inuyasha-

-¿Eso.. es cierto Inuyasha?- pregunta Kagome –

-S..si Kagome, es cierto- dice Inuyasha-

De repente Kagome sale corriendo hacia Inuyasha, y lo besa, dejando al hanyou perplejo, pero no tardo en responderle el beso.

"_Después de todo los celos de Inuyasha no son tan malos" _Pensó Kagome.

Se preguntaran que paso con Shippo y Kirara, bueno estaba pescando en el lago y cuando llegaron y se encontraron con lo que pasaba Shippo casi se desmaya de la impresión y Kirara pensó "_Aleluya, ahora solo falta que mi quería sango y Miroku se vuelvan pareja también"_

**Gracias por leer, recuerden que un review no cuesta nada!**


End file.
